From The Ashes (A SYOT)
by water6631
Summary: The rebellion has failed. The Mocking Jay and President Snow are dying after a battle to the death. President Coin laid the final blow on both. Soon after, Peeta killed Coin then wept over Katniss's dead body. For a half of a decade, Panem is in a mess. From it's ashes a phoenix rises, King Clag Divernia, creating the hunger maze. It's a SYOT. Rated T. Formerly 51st hunger games.
1. Tribute Form

**This is a story where I will take 28 tributes for the games. PM me or review with the following questions answered if you are interested.**

******PLEASE, PLEASE SUBMIT THROUGH PM. AS OF THE 2ND OF NOVEMBER, IF YOU SUBMIT THROUGH REVIEW YOUR CHARACTER WILL NOT BE USED. I did not know of the of the rule of no submission through review until my friend Safarilover1 kindly told me so. I will not take away your tribute if you submitted through review before the 2nd of november. If you are a guest and want to submit a tribute, please review and tell me. We can try to figure out a way for you to submit a tribute.**

******.**

******.**

_The rebellion has failed. The Mocking Jay and President Snow are dead after a battle to the death. President Coin laid the final blow on both. Soon after, Peeta killed Coin then wept over Katniss's dying body. For a half of a decade, Panem is in a mess. Buildings and people's ashes are everywhere. Then, from these ashes, a phoenix arises. King Clag Divernia._

* * *

King Clag Divernia paced in front of the window that looked over the burned out ashes of capitol. He had built the grandest palaces on the ashes of President, no. Clag was more powerful than Snow. He had built his palace on that weakling Snow's mansion. _There needs to be a better way to control the people. _King Clag thought as he opened his curtains to look over the broken country. His palace was built on a high hill, so he could see some of the smoke wafting up from the first few districts. _The weakling was right about the fear factor. The children are the perfect place to strike. But, he let them determine the outcome. He could of prevented the Everdeen girl from pulling out the berries. There has to be something more brutal then death. _

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in King Clag's head. He smiled brutally and went to summon the remaining members of his council.

* * *

"Welcome, ladies ad gentlemen. I have summoned you for the importance of keeping the people in line." Instantly, the members of the council began to argue.

"We could do public beatings every week," One man with a bald head suggested.

"We could reinstate the hunger games," A pregnant woman said.

King Clag put his arm around the pregnant woman, his wife. His previous wife and boy had been trapped in the rebel base until they starved. "We will reinstate the hunger games, again." Murmuring broke out. "Silence!" Clag called. "We will change the games. Brutal death is too kind a fate. Eternal entrapment will paralyze those who oppose."

"What do you suggest?" Another council member asked.

Clag smiled cruelly as he began to explain.

* * *

A new sound filled the night. The new theme song of the monarch. The citizens of Panem stood in their burned out squares, even people stood in 12, 13, and the brand new district 14.

A image appeared, projected in the darkening sky above. Children hid behind their beaten parents, afraid of the new face. King Clag Divernia leaned forward on his desk.

"Good evening, people of Panem. As you have seen the rebellion has failed. Your loved ones have died." _Don't cry, _Clag thought to himself. "To celebrate this event, the games will come back. But these are not the Hunger Games you know. This is the Hunger Maze, where a boy and a girl 12 to 18 will be sent to the Monarch City, formerly the capitol. They will be sent into a games where they will attempt to solve a maze. There is only one way out of the maze. At the end of the maze, there is a jet pack to remove you from the arena."

Shoulders relaxed in the districts. Their children could live. Then King Clag delivered the worst line of all.

"Only one person can leave the arena alive. The rest of the living tributes in the arena, will stay there. FOREVER."

* * *

******I have added some stuff to the form. If you have already submitted, please fill these out.**

Name:

Gender:

District (1-14, District 14 is fine foods, like chocolates):

Age:

Family:

Looks:

Usual Outfit:

Background:

Favorites:

Dislikes:

Interests:

Feelings toward Monarchy:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Relationships (friends, enemies, love):

Possible Allies:

Chance of Winning 1-10 (be reasonable):

Acts during the Mocking Jay Rebellion:

Running Strength:

Other:

If you are very detailed I will try to write an interview for your character, but I won't write 24 interviews.

**~water6631~**


	2. Current Tributes and Example of Form

**Hello again!**

**I am just letting you know which character from districts are taken and giving you an example of the form.**

**There is a list up on my profile.**

**If you have submitted one of these characters or are going to submit one, please make sure you in names of family and friends. Everyone has someone who they hate or are friends with, so please include because I really don't want to get a character wrongly portrayed. **

**Here is the form for submitting tributes.**

******PLEASE, PLEASE SUBMIT THROUGH PM. AS OF THE 2ND OF NOVEMBER, IF YOU SUBMIT THROUGH REVIEW YOUR CHARACTER WILL NOT BE USED.**

Name:

Gender:

District(1-14, District 14 is fine foods like chocolates):

Age (12-18):

Family:

Looks:

Usual Outfit:

Background:

Favorites:

Dislikes:

Interests:

Feelings toward Monarchy:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Relationships (friends, enemies, love):

Strategy (games, interview):

Possible Allies:

Chance of Winning 1-10 (be reasonable):

Acts during the Mocking Jay Rebellion:

Running Strength:

Volunteered or Reaped (if volunteered, please tell why):

Other:

**If you are very detailed I will try to write an interview for your character, but I won't write 24 interviews.**

**Here is an example, if you are confused on how to fill it out. This character is random and short made, so if you wanted to do a male from district 5 you can.**

Name: Tim Gartle

Gender: male

District: 5

Age: 17

Family: Mom (Elsie, 40), handicapped brother (Max,13), sister (Hattie, 11), father deceased(Jonah, 42)

Looks: Coal black, curly hair, pale skin, dark brown eyes, medium height for age, on lean side, muscles from working in factories.

Usual Outfit: dad's old jeans, old shirts (can't tell color anymore), work boots

Background: Dad died in rebellion when Tim was 12. Younger brother Max has had autism and mom tries hard to support family. Has a mutt dog he always runs with. Loves to run because he hates being trapped in a factory. Has to work in a factory and rarely goes school.

Favorites: running, his family, animals

Dislikes: confined spaces, thought that his sister may be selected for the games when/if he dies this year, seeing his family in pain

Interests: running, training his dog

Feelings toward Monarchy: doesn't care about them as long as they leave his family alone

Strengths: good with animals, far away combat, swimming, running

Weaknesses: close up combat, people, negative side to him

Relationships (friends, enemies, love): enemies- people who tease his brother, love- a girl named Marly likes him, friends- animals

Strategy (games, interview): reveal as little information as possible about himself during interview, see if there are any animals in maze.

Possible Allies: animals in arena

Chance of Winning 1-10 (be reasonable): 7.5

Acts during the Mocking Jay Rebellion: After his father died, Tim hid his family in an abandoned factory. They stayed safe.

Running Strength: Good, can run for long periods of time

Reaped (if volunteered, please tell why): volunteered when Max was picked, didn't want his brother to have to cope with the maze.

Other: doesn't let out his emotions

**PM with any questions me with any questions or characters. May the words be ever in your favor.**

**water6631**


	3. Update on Characters and Short Story

**Hello Everyone. I am so glad to be getting all these wonderful characters. Keep them coming.**

**I was told by an _Eliminator _that my story was illegal because I had too many authors notes. I'm just getting my story started. To prevent more flaming messages, I will write a short random Hunger games story on here and continue to update this chapter instead of making more chapters until I have enough characters. I will probably do 3-6 people's POV, maybe careers, loners, people with allies. I am still picking those. If I don't pick yours, it's not because they are terrible. It's because I want to do a good job on the story. Don't worry your character will be in the story unless you make a person in a district that has been already used.**

**Current Characters *you may make more than one character**

**PLEASE, PLEASE SUBMIT THROUGH PM. AS OF THE 2ND OF NOVEMBER, IF YOU SUBMIT THROUGH REVIEW YOUR CHARACTER WILL NOT BE USED.**

District 1  
Girl-  
Boy- Ivan Zetan

District 2  
Girl- Vanessa Black  
Boy-

District 3  
Girl- Finly Jayne Cross  
Boy-

District 4  
Girl- Krystal Amelin  
Boy- Sylvester Sauro

District 5  
Girl-  
Boy-

District 6  
Girl-  
Boy-

District 7  
Girl- Annette Grayson  
Boy-

District 8  
Girl- Kitty Gandel  
Boy- Griffin Gandel

District 9  
Girl- Aura Rose Armistead  
Boy-

District 10  
Girl- Tawny Embers  
Boy- Aries Browning

District 11  
Girl- Summer Heath  
Boy-

District 12  
Girl- Poppy Bubbles  
Boy-

District 13  
Girl-  
Boy-

District 14  
Girl-  
Boy-

_(Line break)_

**Here's the form again.**

Name:

Gender:

District:

Age:

Family:

Looks:

Usual Outfit:

Background:

Favorites:

Dislikes:

Interests:

Feelings toward Monarchy:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Relationships (friends, enemies, love):

Strategy (games, interview):

Possible Allies:

Chance of Winning 1-10 (be reasonable):

Acts during the Mocking Jay Rebellion:

Volunteered or Reaped (if volunteered, please tell why):

Other:

If you are very detailed I will try to write an interview for your character, but I won't write 24 interviews.

_Break_

**Here is an example, if you are confused on how to fill it out. This character is random and short made, so if you wanted to do a male from district 5 you can.**

Name: Tim Gartle

Gender: male

District: 5

Age: 17

Family: Mom (Elsie, 40), handicapped brother (Max,13), sister (Hattie, 11), father deceased(Jonah, 42)

Looks: Coal black, curly hair, pale skin, dark brown eyes, medium height for age, on lean side, muscles from working in factories.

Usual Outfit: dad's old jeans, old shirts (can't tell color anymore), work boots

Background: Dad died in rebellion when Tim was 12. Younger brother Max has had autism and mom tries hard to support family. Has a mutt dog he always runs with. Loves to run because he hates being trapped in a factory. Has to work in a factory and rarely goes school.

Favorites: running, his family, animals

Dislikes: confined spaces, thought that his sister may be selected for the games when/if he dies this year, seeing his family in pain

Interests: running, training his dog

Feelings toward Monarchy: doesn't care about them as long as they leave his family alone

Strengths: good with animals, far away combat, swimming, running

Weaknesses: close up combat, people, negative side to him

Relationships (friends, enemies, love): enemies- people who tease his brother, love- a girl named Marly likes him, friends- animals

Strategy (games, interview): reveal as little information as possible about himself during interview, see if there are any animals in maze.

Possible Allies: animals in arena

Chance of Winning 1-10 (be reasonable): 7.5

Acts during the Mocking Jay Rebellion: After his father died, Tim hid his family in an abandoned factory. They stayed safe.

Running Strength: Good, can run for long periods of time

Reaped (if volunteered, please tell why): volunteered when Max was picked, didn't want his brother to have to cope with the maze.

Other: doesn't let out his emotions

**_Here is a random short story about Prim during Katniss's first games_**

**An Iris stands for Hope**

It was the worst week of Prim's life.

Even worse than the week Prim's dad died. Even worse than the week Katniss couldn't find any food in the woods. Even these than the week where several people of the seam were whipped.

It was the stares everyone was giving her. The sympathetic glances, the pointing fingers, the sad smile. The way the teachers wouldn't call on her at school.  
She was in a daze. Every morning, Prim would put on her school clothes and brush her hair, remembering how when her dad was alive and Katniss was here. Her mom would laugh and smile while brushing Prim and Katniss's hair. She would braid Prim's hair after doing Katniss's, while Katniss made breakfast with food her father shot and the food they could buy a few small loaves of bread from the Mellark bakery or the hob. They didn't have much, but they had each other.

Now Prim would make a small breakfast for herself out of the food they still had left and herbal tea for her mom. Despite her sister's warning to her mom not to fall into depression, her mother was a shell. She sat on a chair by the window, curled up in the quilt from her bed with the last family in her hands. Her lips would move, muttering things into the darkness Prim couldn't hear.

Prim knelt beside her mother, shocked that so much had changed. It now felt like Prim was the mom, urging her to eat and rest. Gently, Prim took the picture frame out of her mom's hands and placed the warm tea in them, curling her hands around them.

"Drink this, mom. Please," Prim's voice cracked. All the emotion she had been holding in since the tribute parade and interview was let out in her tears. "Please, mom, Katniss would want you to be strong.

"If you haven't noticed Katniss isn't here and will most likely be dead by nightfall. So don't tell me what to do; you're not Katniss!" Prim was stung by her mother harsh words. She grabbed her knapsack from the table and ran to the front door. But, compelled to turn around at the door, she looked at her mother.

"Mom? I'm only trying to help, " Prim half whispered.

"You can't help; leave now!" At this Prim bolted out the door. The weather was beautiful, blue skies, light fluffy white clouds, a light breeze, warm enough for no jacket- not that Prim had one anyways. The weather seemed like another insult to Katniss's absence. How unfair it was her kind sister was stuck in the games. She probably wouldn't die today; Katniss was too smart for that. But the chances of her coming home were slim.

Prim ran.

She didn't know where she going. She didn't even realize she was crying until she tasted water on her lips. She didn't even feel herself getting tired as she ran. Suddenly, she stopped in front a house. Gale's house. But she didn't want to see their grief stricken faces. She turned and ran until she got to the meadow. There she lied down and wept. The meadow where Katniss and Prim picked berries and the meadow where Prim and Katniss brought Lady her goat to raise. _Oh Katniss, I wish you were here. _Katniss. Katniss would want her to be brave. Prim sighs and rolls over.

"You know, there is always hope," A voice breaks Prim's thoughts. Rory, Gale's younger brother stands over her. He kneels next to her. "I saw you run past. Are you okay?"

Prim gulps. "Katniss," She chokes out with a sob. Rory scoots over closer to Prim and places his arm around her. She buries her face in his shoulder and cries heartbreaking sobs. When Prim's tears pause, Rory picks a wild purple iris from the grass. "Do you know what an iris stands for?"

"No," Prim manages to say without crying.

Rory smiles at her. "It stands for hope."

Prim smiles at Rory. He really was sweet. "Thank you, Rory. I think we can go to school now."

Rory stands up and offers Prim a hand. She takes it. The iris Rory picked is handed to her and she holds it. Then, with hope, they walk out of the field together.

_You can win, Katniss, because we're armed with hope_.

**Submit a tribute please through PM.**


	4. Sorry, it's an AN

**Sorry guys this is not a chapter. I had an idea about a different kind of hunger games and want to combine it with my syot. If you have submitted a syot, it will still be used. Don't worry. **

**The rebellion failed. The mocking jay is dead along with President Snow. No victor has truly arisen. Panem is in utter chaos. Until from the ashes, a new leader arises. King Clag Divernia.  
.**

**.**

**The king decides they need a better way of keeping the people in line. He creates the hunger maze. There is only one way out. A jet pack located at the end of the maze. Only one person can take it out. The tributes left in the arena will be there forever with no sponsors. **

**.**

**.**

**The syot is still going. Please submit tributes by Pm. The form and example are in chapter 2. If you have any ideas on the Hunger Maze, please review. **

**Current Characters *you may make more than one character *__********I have added some stuff to the form. If you have already submitted, please fill these out.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE SUBMIT THROUGH PM. AS OF THE 2ND OF NOVEMBER, IF YOU SUBMIT THROUGH REVIEW YOUR CHARACTER WILL NOT BE USED.**

*** if you are a guest and want to submit a tribute, please review and tell me. We can find a way for you to get a tribute in without getting my story deleted.**

District 1  
Girl-  
Boy- Ivan Zetan

District 2  
Girl- Vanessa Black  
Boy-

District 3  
Girl- Finly Jayne Cross  
Boy-

District 4  
Girl- Krystal Amelin  
Boy- Sylvester Sauro

District 5  
Girl-  
Boy-

District 6  
Girl-  
Boy-

District 7  
Girl- Annette Grayson  
Boy-

District 8  
Girl- Kitty Gandel  
Boy- Griffin Gandel

District 9  
Girl- Aura Rose Armistead  
Boy-

District 10  
Girl- Tawny Embers  
Boy- Aries Browning

District 11  
Girl- Summer Heath  
Boy-

District 12  
Girl- Poppy Bubbles  
Boy-

District 13  
Girl-  
Boy-

District 14  
Girl-  
Boy-

.

**Okay, please submit a tribute. If you guys are looking for good hunger games stories to read, try Safarilover1 stories, For Eternity and Canon.**

**Thanks,**

**~water6631~**


	5. How the Phoenix Rose

**Hey people, what's up?**

**.**

**.**

**The syot is still going. Please submit tributes by Pm. The form and example are in chapter 2 and 3. If you have any ideas on the Hunger Maze, please review. **

**Current Characters *you may make more than one character *__********I have added some stuff to the form. If you have already submitted, please fill these out.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE SUBMIT THROUGH PM. AS OF THE 2ND OF NOVEMBER, IF YOU SUBMIT THROUGH REVIEW YOUR CHARACTER WILL NOT BE USED.**

*** if you are a guest and want to submit a tribute, please review and tell me. We can find a way for you to get a tribute in without getting my story deleted.**

**District 1**  
**Girl-**  
**Boy- Ivan Zetan**

**District 2**  
**Girl- Vanessa Black**  
**Boy-**

**District 3**  
**Girl- Finly Jayne Cross**  
**Boy- Adam Slade**

**District 4**  
**Girl- Krystal Amelin**  
**Boy- Sylvester Sauro**

**District 5**  
**Girl-**  
**Boy-**

**District 6**  
**Girl-**  
**Boy-**

**District 7**  
**Girl- Annette Grayson**  
**Boy-**

**District 8**  
**Girl- Kitty Gandel**  
**Boy- Griffin Gandel**

**District 9**  
**Girl- Aura Rose Armistead**  
**Boy-**

**District 10**  
**Girl- Tawny Embers**  
**Boy- Aries Browning**

**District 11**  
**Girl- Summer Heath**  
**Boy-**

**District 12**  
**Girl- Poppy Bubbles**  
**Boy-**

**District 13**  
**Girl-**  
**Boy-**

**District 14 (fine foods, like chocolates)**  
**Girl-**  
**Boy-**

**. If I forgot your tribute, please PM and tell me.**

**_The rebellion has failed. The Mocking Jay and President Snow are dying after a battle to the death. President Coin laid the final blow on both. Soon after, Peeta killed Coin then wept over Katniss's dying body. For a half of a decade, Panem is in a mess. Buildings and people's ashes are everywhere. Then, from these ashes, a phoenix arises. King Clag Divernia._**

**_I got a review asking about how Clag came to power. I will try to explain in this chapter._**

* * *

_**Previously,**_

_**"Only one person can leave the arena alive. The rest of the living tributes in the arena, will stay there. FOREVER."**_

Screams broke through the night. Mothers choked back sobs as they held their children. King Clag held up his hand as if to silence them.

"There will still be sponsoring, reapings, victory tours, tesserae, etc. Living victors from the previous games will come back to mentor the tributes for the maze. In one week's time reapings will take place. Goodnight."

And with that the screen went black.

Clag smiled and leaned back in his desk chair. They had taken the news with fear in their hearts, that was good. They would be more scared to rebel when they saw what would go on in this new way of painful death. The rebellion had been long and hard for the everyone- the rebels, the capitol, and those caught in between. When the rebels attacked the capitol, Clag- a middle class citizen had taken his wife, Emerathia, his son, Hansen, and their soon to be born daughter, to the secret shelter he had made. It was just outside the capitol and 99% bomb proof. A couple years before the initial rebellion, Clag had sensed there would be a uprising and possibly an overthrow of current power. He began to design powerful weapons that would trigger weaker parts of the victim's brain. He kept these weapons a secret for if Snow knew he had such elements of distruction in his hands, he would become an immediate target. He kept a low profile, being a middle class citizen, sponsoring a few tributes, now and then.

Then, when the victors were sent back into the arena, King Clag sensed something huge would be going down. It would be his time to take over, to set Panem right again. Soon, but not yet. Taking his weapons he created, Clag led Hansen and Emerathia into the bomb shelter.

They were safe for the first few months of the war and his wife gave birth to a little girl they called Leia. Then, one fatal night, Emerathia saw her sister on their television, being torture. She convinced Clag that they needed to go rescue her sister. He piloted the helicopter silently over the rebel base, while his wife and son snuck tried to find her sister. Clag wanted so dearly to go with her, but Emerathia convinced him he was more valuable piloting the helicopter and keeping Leia safe. Oh, he should have gone with her. Just as Emerathia messaged him they had found her sister, the rebels shut down for bombing warning. Clag barely had time to pilot the helicopter away from the base before bombs rained down. Emerathia's sister, Asti, was a prison of low importance, so she was kept on the top floor, the first to be bombed. Hansen managed to keep in contact with him for a little while. Asti died almost instantly, but the bombs continued to destroy the shelter to the ground. After being trapped for 6 days with no food or water, Hansen and Emerathia died.

Clag flew into a rage. He vowed on his life to destroy every last bit of the capitol and those who stood in his way. He gathered the remained of his friends that had helped him build the elements of destruction. They later became his council. No longer eating, drinking, sleeping, or even taking care of his baby daughter, Clag worked furiously until a young woman, Christine, came along. She had lost her baby and her husband during her trip to his bomb shelter and shared his pain. Literally, she brought Leia back from her death. Clag was grateful to her, but was too numb with pain to really respond to her. Even though the rebel president, Coin, killed Snow, it was Clag's invention of killer bombs that destroyed the capitol.

Finally after many months of nonstop working to destroy the capitol, Clag felt empty inside. This victory was supposed to bring him joy. But it was Christine that brought the joy back into his life. After his council was stably in complete control of the country, he married her. Now they were expecting a child.

Speaking of his wife, there she was leaning against the door. He got up and laced their fingers together. She smiled beautifully.

Christine kissed his cheek. "You are a wonderful speaker, love."

He brushed her curly brown hair out of her face. "How are you feeling?" He said, touching her baby bump.

"Just a little tired," She replied, as his five year old daughter Leia ran in.

"Daddy!" He scooped Leia and twirled her around.

"It time for you to go bed, little one," He said, tickling her stomach. She buried her face in his shoulder.

"Do I haf to?" She said in her cute five year old speech.

"Yes," He told her. Clag looked at Christine who was smiling at him. "Go onto bed. I'll be there soon." She nodded and walked down the hall to their bedroom. Clag tucked Leia into bed before retiring to his own.

_Tomorrow. Tomorrow, the planning will begin. _ He smiled to himself as he drifted to sleep.

**You readers in this story, are the capitol. You chose who will be sponsored and when they will get gifts. That will be how the sponsoring system will work.**

**Okay, please submit a tribute. If you guys are looking for good hunger games stories to read, try Safarilover1 stories, Haunted and Canon.**

**Thanks,**

**~water6631~**


End file.
